


All Paths Lead...

by lovegonestale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/pseuds/lovegonestale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Cas is a virgin and isn't interested in sex. Dean gets frustrated and takes what he wants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Paths Lead...

Castiel is taunting him. There’s no other explanation for the way his eyes flutter shut; the way his tongue flicks out to catch the remains of the fried chicken from his fingers. Dean's eyes follow that pink of tongue, watching it curl around the edge of Castiel’s tapered fingers before withdrawing back through his full, pursed lips.

“Enjoying yourself, I see,” Dean says. He means for it to sound light and teasing, but instead the words come out low, thick with promises he’s never voiced out loud.

Castiel glances at him through narrowed eyes, as though he wants to protest that he’s doing nothing of the sort, but the effect is cut short by the almost-desperate way he dips his fingers into his mouth to catch the last of the awesome fried chicken batter. Dean can’t help but stare at those fingers -- _envious_ of those fingers -- so he almost misses Cas’ flippant, “Perhaps.”

“Cas,” Dean says, half-groaning, half-laughing. That familiar tick passes of Castiel’s face as he’s perplexed by Dean’s reaction, so Dean can’t help but reach out and squeeze his shoulder. “You’re really something else.”

Castiel blinks, as though waiting for something else – clarification, maybe -- but when all he gets is Dean’s easy-going grin, he nods. “I should be going now, Dean.”

“Wait, why?” Dean asks, hold tightening around Cas’ shoulder. “We got all night, Sam won’t be back for hours. Hang up your wings a little, chill.”

“I’m assuming by ‘hanging up my wings’ you mean for me to relax,” Castiel says fondly, “But we are done eating, so I don’t know what else you’d like to do with this time.”

“I can think of a dozen things,” Dean says easily, because, _God_ , Castiel’s mouth must taste like heaven right now. Not only that, it’s right _there_ , only a couple of inches away and Castiel so blithe and trusting in the flagrant breaking of his personal space.

In fact, it’s a great idea. The best idea Dean’s had in a long time. It’s worth nothing at all for Dean to close the inches between them and take Castiel’s mouth, feeling a brief huff of surprise against his lips before Dean pushes his tongue in between to taste the warmth he’s been thinking about for so long.

Castiel ruins it by pulling back sharply, saying, “We talked about this, Dean. This is the one thing I can’t give you. Ask anything else of me, and I shall be happy to give it, but not this.”

“Bullshit,” Dean hisses fiercely, hand tightening around Cas’ neck. “This is easiest thing in the world you can give me. And I deserve it, don’t I, Cas?”

“I...” Castiel stares at him. It’s the hottest thing in the universe, Castiel’s blue eyes wide and confused, body completely still as Dean reaches around and tugs at his jacket, pulling it down his arms. The tie goes next, Castiel watching Dean’s fingers move swift and sure in undoing the knot and pulling it free. It’s only when Dean touches Castiel’s collar that the angel stiffens, his Adam’s apple jumping in surprise at the touch of skin on skin.

“Are you saying I don’t deserve this?” Dean demands angrily. “After everything I’ve been through, I can’t have something as small as this?”

“Like this?” Castiel asks softly. “You want it like this? But I can’t--”

“You _can_ ,” Dean growls, wrapping a hand around Castiel’s neck and pulling him in. This second kiss is harsher, deeper, Castiel’s mouth opening under the pressure of Dean’s lips. He’s every inch as delicious as Dean thought he would be, and the sheer pliancy of Cas’ response -- the obedience it -- makes it perfect.

“There,” Dean says when he pulls away. He drags a thumb down Cas’ lower lip, pulling it open just enough to slide a finger inside, dragging it along Cas’ tongue. “Who said you can’t give this to me? That was amazing.”

“It was?” Castiel says. “But I wasn’t...”

“Exactly, _exactly_ ,” Dean says soothingly, getting to his feet and pulling Cas up with him. “You don’t have to do anything, you really don’t. You want me to be happy, don’t you, Cas?”

“Yes...” Castiel says carefully. Then, with more self-assurance, “Yes. Your happiness means a great deal to me, Dean.”

“Good,” Dean says, dick jumping the open surrender in Castiel’s words. “Now take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

Castiel may still be a virgin, but fucking hell, he’s a natural at the striptease. He undresses methodically, each new inch of revealed skin a teasing reward that Dean watches hungrily until all that’s left is naked angel with miles of pale skin. Castiel’s dick is soft but for the first time Dean doesn’t have to worry about that, or do anything about it.

For the first time, this is solely about _Dean_ , and it’s awesome to be selfish for a change.

“On your hands and knees,” Dean says, pushing his boxers down. He groans when Castiel complies, perfect ass pointed at him. Hell, Dean could probably take him dry and Castiel wouldn’t complain, what with his angel strength and all, but Dean’s still human, and humans hate friction burns. That means that Dean has to lube up two of his fingers before shoving them into Castiel’s opening, swearing at the tightness of it when Cas squeezes down.

“You owe me this, Cas,” Dean says, taking a moment to reach out with his free hand and stroke Cas’ hair. “You know you do.”

Castiel nods, face still pressed to the sheets. “You may have all you wish, Dean.”

“Thank you,” Dean says, and then he’s pulling his fingers out of Castiel. Don’t need too much prep, after all.

Dean shifts forward, pressing the head of his cock to Castiel’s opening, feeling out the give of the muscle. He takes a deep breath and then _pushes_ , Castiel’s pucker giving way under the pressure of his cock. Castiel’s channel opens up for him, and then it’s a glorious slide into silken warmth that’s more perfect than anything Dean’s ever had.

“Oh, fuck,” is as articulate as Dean can be right now. “Cas, _fuck_.”

“Is it good?” Castiel asks.

“Fucking fantastic,” Dean grunts. He pulls out a little and shoves back in, testing the strength of Castiel’s ass, feeling it clench around him but more in bodily instinct than in protest. Cas wouldn’t dare protest now, not when he knows very well how much Dean deserves this.

God, it’s so warm inside. Every pull and push into Cas’ body makes Dean’s toes curl and his spine tingle. The fact that Cas is just taking it makes it so much better, because this moment is entirely _Dean’s_ , and no one can take it away from him.

Dean leans forward, grabbing Cas’ shoulder to get his attention. “Squeeze down on me. Time it with my thrusts.”

Of course Cas obeys. Dean damn near shouts at the added pressure around his dick, the way Cas times it just right, catching the drag every time Dean snaps his hips in. It’s as though Cas wants to milk him dry – and he kinda does, doesn’t he? Cas wants Dean to be happy, wants Dean to fuck his hole and completely lose himself in the perfection of it.

“Yes, fuck, yes, like that!” Dean groans, each smack of his hips to the back of Castiel’s thighs almost as loud as the noises he’s making. He slams his body furiously against Castiel’s, feeling his orgasm build and build until he’s breathless and hanging on the precipice.

Then Castiel says cautiously, “Are you almost done, Dean?”

That’s it, Dean’s coming hard and fast, shouting his pleasure and digging fingernails deep into the soft flesh of Castiel’s hips. Through it all, Cas remains pliant and patient as Dean finishes coming inside him, not protesting as Dean coats his insides with come.

A few shaky breaths later, Dean finally pulls out and flops over on to his back. He glances over at Cas, who looks at him curiously. Dean grins and says, “You’re the best, Cas.”

Castiel accepts the praise with a brief, if still a little confused, nod. “If there’s anything else you--”

Dean grabs Castiel’s arm before he can finish that sentence. “Actually... how do you feel about being tied up?”


End file.
